yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 9: The Miracle Drug
The Miracle Drug is the ninth chapter of Judgment. Plot Takayuki Yagami and Issei Hoshino are having a meeting to catch up on the case. Hoshino is informed about the involvement of Yoji Shono. Hoshino also believes that the next best lead in the case is looking into AD-9 and talking to an expert about the drug. He informs Yagami that Ko Hattori is extremely informed about the case and that he should head to Kyushu No. 1 Star to talk to him. Hattori gives a long and detailed explanation of AD-9 and Alzheimer's. He eventually reveals that Ryusuke Kido primarily lent his name to the research paper, but that most of the work was done by Yoji Shono. Stuck at another dead end, Yagami decides to head back to his office to review the facts of the case. At the Genda Law Office, Yagami reviews the case files for Emi Terasawa before heading off to see Shinpei Okubo in prison. Ryuzo Genda questions Yagami and asks if he has to pursue the truth. Genda is worried that Yagami is still torturing himself for things beyond his control. Hoshino calls Yagami letting him know that the arrangements have been made to meet with Okubo, and that he is waiting for him at a nearby taxi. Yagami and Hoshino discuss their theory about AD-9 with Okubo at the Tokyo Detention Center. They believe that Koichi Waku's death was related to experimental use of the AD-9 drug on behalf of Yoji Shono. Okubo maintains his innocence and that he has never killed anyone. After the visit with Okubo, Yagami needs to alleviate some of his stress, and does so by heading to Tender for a drink. Outside of Tender, Yagami runs into Mitsuru Kuroiwa who questions Yagami's involvement in helping out with the investigation of Kazuya Ayabe. Before Yagami can do anything, a mysterious assassin appears and threatens Yagami. Concerned about their safety, Yagami and Hoshino decide to head to KJ Art. After a brief meeting with Murase, where he is extremely polite to you - Yagami recognizes that he needs to return to the ADDC. Yagami travels to the ADDC alongside Fumiya Sugiura in order to talk to Shono. They quickly find him, but are soon confronted by Kaoru Ichinose who orders them to leave immediately. Hashimoto lets Yagami know that every morning, Shono walks the hospital ground. As they prepare to leave, Ichinose sends the head of ADCC security to make sure that they will never return. After defeating them and stealing their uniforms, Yagami and Sugiura enter the hospital through the loading docks. The following morning as Shono is making his rounds he is confronted by Yagami. Shono quickly tries to run away and escape from Yagami. Eventually, Yagami catches up to him in the room that Koichi Waku had lived in. Yagami confronts Shono and lets him know everything that he is thinking. Yagami believes that Shono is the person who is working with "The Mole" and that Shono also was involved in the killing of Emi Terasawa. The chapter closes with Yagami returning to the Tokyo Detention Center and apologizing to Shinpei Okubo. He asks Okubo for a second chance to right his wrongs. He tells Okubuo that he will do his best to solve everything. Tasks *Head to Kyushu No. 1 Star. *Talk to Hattori. *Keep Organizing the Information. *Head to Genda Law Office. *Investigate the Terasawa Case. *Get a Taxi on West Shichifuku Street. *Head to Tender. *Head to KJ Art. *Meet with Murase. *Head to the ADDC. *Find a Way to Meet Shono. *Check the Directory. *Go Outside. *Defeat the Guards. *Verify the Infiltration Route. *Capture Shono. Gallery Category:Judgment Chapters